The invention relates in general to underwater recovery apparatus and in particular to apparatus for delivering a heavy cable from the ocean bottom to the surface. This invention relates especially to apparatus for delivering a hauldown cable from a distressed submarine to the surface.
Older class submarines were designed to carry rescue buoys as an integral part of their structure. If the submarine became immobilized and unable to surface, the crew of the submarine could release the buoy from inside of the submarine. This buoy would then surface, carrying with it a length of steel cable. One end of the cable was attached to the buoy while the other end was attached to a cable reel on the submarine. The buoy would then be recovered and the cable used to haul down a rescue chamber to the stricken submarine.
Newer class submarines are not equipped with rescue buoys. Instead, they rely entirely on the Deep Submergence Rescue Vehicle (DSRV) for emergencies. However, in case a DSRV is not available, a backup system is required.